Loneliness
by Cabbit and the Weasel
Summary: I redid the fluff and fixed a few things please read. Loneliness it tears us apart but see how loneliness brought us together.


Loneliness that is all she felt, the cold, empty feeling was a curse. She could feel it…the loneliness of the people around her. The death of a loved one, betrayal of a best friend, a boyfriend that's cheated she's felt it all experienced all…all of it. Whilst these other human beings are just now learning this feeling she lives with it all the time.

"Fools," She said "you all act so happy," The girl stops walking the street full of people "but you will all feel the same loneliness I have felt for so long…"

The girl was bumped into, she turned around her pink locks of shortened hair followed her head. Green eyes widened, an immense amounts of lonely sadness seeps through to her naked, she shivers through her winter clothing. In front of her was…Uchiha Sasuke.

The Uchiha was 17 compared to the girl, she was 15. Sasuke always gets horded by girls confessing their empty love; asking him out. She could see why, feathers of a ravens for hair and the darkest eyes she's ever seen. It felt as if she was starring into the depths of the darkest hell. Green eyes just stared unemotionally at him, Sasuke did the same. It's not like she knew him, as Sasuke stared he wondered why the smaller did not act so sickly sweet towards him…like all the other fakers. Then he remembered

"You go to Leaf Academy," Said the heartthrob "what grade."Sasuke did not ask as a question, more of a statement. In truth Sasuke really knew the girl, he knew how Ino Yamanaka – his number one fan – always treated her like dirt…but only secretly he knew that in fact he could never stop thinking of her. Though he could only see her in the halls, but even then it would be a rare sight for him. Sasuke was in 12th grade, unlike this girl who was only in 10th.

The green eyed girl tried not to shed unnecessary tears, the strength of the misunderstanding aura

_'You feel so sad, such intense feelings…it's almost unbearable. '_Thought the girl.

"10th"She answered. They stared at each other some more. By this time her mind and heart just couldn't take any more pressure, so she blurted

"I can feel it…all the thoughts of your saddening black aura welled up inside of your body; it must be so painful to bear! You have experienced a lot of pain and sorrow in your life!"When the pink haired girl realized what she said she put her hands over her mouth. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened, but turned into a small smile

"You too," He said "Haruno Sakura."Her eyes went wide and her body numb at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue.

"H-how…"Pink hair violently moved this way and that as a strong gust of winter wind came by. It seemed to whisper a tiny massage to the girl

_"__No more__….__"_ Sakura tried to think of a way out of the situation when Sasuke interrupted her train of thought.

"Go on a walk with me…now."Ordered Sasuke, he took her small hand and started to drag Sakura somewhere. Sakura squeaked as she tried to resist, but nothing helped he just held her hand tighter. Sakura blushed at the issue she was in, to people passing the street they probably looked like a couple. But back to the main topic at hand, poor Sakura barley even knew the guy, she knew: his name, he was older then her, and that he felt lonely, but…that was all. But then again just how much does the Uchiha know about her, for all Sakura knows he could have stalked her!

About 5 minutes later Sasuke had dragged the girl all the way to the city park. It was a place for lovers to spend their sweet time and for newer couples to date or hang out. And since Sakura knew her and Draggy McGrab were nether she stopped on the spot, when she did Sasuke glared.

"The park is a place for lovers…and if you haven't noticed I am not your anything, I'm leaving."Sakura said hollowly, as the girl tried to leave the grip on her wrist tightened; he turned her around and pushed her into the park against her will.

The 2 were walking side by side now, and every time some couple walks by they just stare and giggle at Sasuke and Sakura. By the time of the 3rd giggle she had it

"Damn it, I'm leaving, and you don't even know me so I shouldn't be here good bye!"Exclaimed Sakura Sasuke pulled her closer to him and dragged her by some trees. When the girl looked up Sasuke's eyes were full of want and desire and need…so many emotions the green in her eyes became dull.

"Sakura…" He mumbles "In reality I've known you since you were in the 8th grade…"Sakura stares astonished

"I saw you the first day of my 10th year," Continued the 17 year old (Sasuke is in 12th) "I wanted to ask you your name but I got so nervous and asked someone to give it to me," Sakura stared at him, they both were sitting on the ground very close to each other, Sasuke took a breath and just barly showed the blush of pink that he had

"I kept asking around about you and what you were like."At this Sakura's cheeks had a tint of pink on them.

"After a while I had someone find out where you live- -"Sasuke was interrupted

"So you did stalk me, you stalker!"Sasuke blushed a little blush more at the idea of really doing that

"No, no not like that…"Sasuke explained more and then…

"…and after a while…..even though our ages are apart, I realized that I – I….I lov…"The teen just couldn't say it, it just felt so embarrassing to tell the girl he was in love with how he felt. So he turned his black haired head to her, only to be surprised by a pink haired girls face to be beet red.

_'So adorable…'_Sasuke thought, as he looked at her his larger hands moved to ether side of her face. He just couldn't help himself any more, she was just to damn tempting. His face got closer to Sakura's lips, Sakura resembled a rose, and Sasuke's face came closer and closer. His own lips were now slightly parted, finally for what seemed like forever Sasuke's lips gentle touched Sakura's. Sasuke relaxed into the kiss, it was so innocent the feeling of it could not even be compared to those who sluttishly (is that a word) make out with some guy. Sasuke was in heaven his eyes were happily closed while Sakura's large green ones were just slightly lidded.

Loneliness, it was a curse for Sakura and Sasuke. But there is always a cure for a curse right? And they just found it

_I love you…_


End file.
